Two Faced
by MelyMelon6
Summary: Tener que ayudar a sus amigos con la banda y hacer el trabajo con la compañera más antipática resulta muy estresante para Fukase. Por suerte, una usuario en Nico Video tiene la voz perfecta para relajarlo.
1. Capítulo 1

—Chica, se te cayó esto. Son tus...

Antes de siquiera poder terminar la oración, la chica peliazul se dio vuelta para recoger sus lentes.

No dio las gracias, no le sonrió, ni siquiera hizo contacto visual alguno. Fukase quedó descolocado hasta que se arrancó completamente, y con un un tono molesto, gruñó con disgusto:

—La gente de hoy ni siquiera tiene modales.

Ni siquiera pudo decirle lo bonitos que eran sus ojos, a pesar de que los escondiera todo el tiempo

Deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla con semblante aburrido. En sus oídos sonaba una melodía muy rítmica, pero personalmente ya le había aburrido y estaba en busca de otra.

Escuchaba a los artistas de siempre: Hatsune Miku, IA, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, los cuales creía que eran muy buenos y sus canciones eran un éxito, sin embargo ya se aburría de escuchar lo mismo. Estaba en busca de algo nuevo, algo que sus oídos no hayan escuchado antes, pero aunque lo intentara, no encontraba nada. Para él todo era conocido y explorado.

Por esa misma razón ordenó la búsqueda de "artistas locales" por orden de subida, lo que le permitía ver los últimos vídeos que eran emitidos a Nico Video. Muchos de los vídeos que le aparecieron eran muy desconocidos, y se notaba que la calidad de vídeo no era la mejor (en comparación a los artistas más exitosos). Esto le agradó a Fukase, porque era justo lo que buscaba.

Cerró los ojos y con su dedo meñique seleccionó cualquier vídeo. No quiso abrir los párpados hasta que la melodía envolviera sus oídos, y se lo llevara por completo... claro, si es que lo hacía.

Lo primero que oyó fue el bajo que daba inicio a la canción. Estaba acompañado de una batería poderosa. El ritmo era tan bueno que hizo a Fukase mover sus pies, pero lo más importanre tardaba en aparecer y eso era la voz. Él deseaba conocer quién interpretaba la gran canción de curioso ritmo, y ver si era capaz de ganarse su corazón y su suscripción.

Cuando la canción ya tenía diez segundos, Fukase pudo reconocer una voz asomándose por sobre la melodía. Esta era voluminosa, pero cantaba algo tranquila. No fue hasta más adelante que se empezó a revelar por completo, y el gran rango vocal de la desconocida ganó el liderazgo por sobre los instrumentos.

El pelirrojo quedó con la boca abierta y se acomodó sobre su silla, preguntándose qué artista era esa y porqué no la había conocido antes.

—¿Se llama Spicy? —musitó, clickeando rápidamente sobre su perfil y leyendo. Pudo notar entonces que tenía 353 suscriptores, bastante poco para decir que era famosa, pero lo suficiente para tener un poco de fans. Al parecer esta cantante urbana aún no era descubierta.

Notó que subía cualquier tipo de canciones, pero predominaban en pop y rock. No tenía más de 10 vídeos subidos, y todos ellos tenían fondo negro. No dejaba conocer su identidad, ni siquiera mostrando sus labios o poniendo un PV, así que tal vez por eso a la gente no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Pero Fukase podía decir que era increíble. Merecía más reconocimiento.

Copió el enlace de ese perfil y lo compartió en el suyo, invitando a todos sus seguidores —los cuales eran realmente pocos— que le echen una miradita. No se olvidó tampoco de dejar un comentario en el vídeo que escuchó y decirle que su voz era increíble, desearle éxito y alentarla a seguir. Tal vez eso la motivaría un poco y la haría seguir adelante, lo que era justo que deseaba el pelirrojo.

El comentario era algo así:

"¡Tu voz es realmente buena! parece ser el de una chica poderosa y llena de energía, así que puedes cantar canciones de pop y rock que te calzarían como un anillo en un dedo. Podría decir que es como la de Kagamine Rin, pero la tuya me gusta más, es como si tuvieras picante por dentro. ¡Eso es asombroso! ()/

Aunque creo que la calidad de tu vídeo no es la mejor, y eso es un punto bastante fuerte porque muchas personas entran a los vídeos por lo visual, y si no ven nada entonces creen que tal vez la canción no es muy buena. Un PV cualquiera, como el de la canción original, o el de tu cara cantando, quedaría espectacular. Si no quieres tu cara puedes usar solo los dedos, cualquier cosa estaría bien, jaja.

Voy a seguir viendo tus vídeos, así que espero que actualices seguido. También compartiré tu perfil en mis redes sociales, a ver si los pocos amigos que tengo tienen curiosidad por escuchar tu voz. Por supuesto que los convenceré! (ー)

¡Sigue así!"

Cuando terminó de escribir sentía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Por suerte justo entraron sus mejores amigos al salón, con sus cabellos despeinados y caras de felicidad. Fukase se levantó de su asiento para hablarles.

—¿Ya terminó el ensayo?

—Sí, nos fue genial —dijo Piko, apoyándose en la mesa para poder respirar—. Flower se volvió loca con la guitarra. Se inspiró demasiado.

—Es cierto —contribuyó Miki riéndose.

Para hacer el chiste, Flower hizo una guitarra imaginaria y fingió tocarla con sus dedos, a la vez que movía su cabeza alocadamente y chillaba con gravedad. Solo ahí Fukase pudo reírse igual que ellos, ya que la imitación de ella era muy graciosa, además estaba tan despeinada que eso cooperaba mucho.

—En relación a eso, ¿cuánto les falta para acabar la canción?

Fukase no cantaba en la banda con ellos, pero estaba muy metido en lo que hacían y los ayudaba de vez en cuando a proponer ideas para la letra o la melodía. Si no fuera por él ellos no tendrían avanzando casi nada, así que se lo agradecían un montón.

—Estamos bien por el momento —declaró Flower, peinándose su cabello con la mano—. Sólo falta grabar las últimas partes y estamos listos.

—Y falta también el título.

—Cierto.

—Somos malos con los títulos.

—Ayúdanos.

—¡Por favor!

—Bien —Fukase suspiró agotado. Era obvio que le iban a pedir algo como eso, aunque no podía decir que le molestaba—. A ver, la canción trata sobre un grupo que intenta hacer escuchar sus voces, ¿no?

—Sí. Toma, aquí está la letra y la partitura —musitó Miki entregándole una hoja a Fukase. Él receptor se quedó analizándola por un rato, pensando en qué se podía hacer.

Un título llamativo era esencial, así que necesitaba algo creativo, como una metáfora, palabras que rimaran, cualquier cosa.

Empezó a golpear levemente su pie contra el suelo, mientras pensaba en algo.

—Uh, está difícil. En lo único que pienso son cosas clichés, como "gritos en alto", "rompamos las paredes", no sé.

—Mejor algo en inglés —propuso Piko, ganándose el apoyo de sus dos acompañantes. Fukase suspiró.

—Painful screams.

—¡Suena cool!

—¡Me encanta!

—Todo suena mejor en inglés.

—Está bien —Fukase se rió, cruzándose de brazos—. En cuanto a lo demás, creo que todo está bien. Flower cantará el coro y Piko y Miki harán el acompañamiento. Está perfectamente equilibrado.

Flower sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Piko y Miki asintieron, muy de acuerdo con lo que decía el experto.

Sin más que decir, el pelirrojo devolvió la hoja a los dueños. Miki fue quien la recibió encargándose de no arrugarla, mientras Piko miraba fijamente a su amigo. Había algo que pasaba por su mente y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sólo cuando los ojos rojos de su amigo se encontraron con los suyos se atrevió a hablar.

—Únete a nuestra banda.

El mensaje del albino dejó sorprendidas a las dos chicas, quienes lo miraron como si hubiese dicho algo sumamente despiadado. Pero Fukase no tuvo la misma reacción: ni siquiera se percibió una sola expresión en su cara. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, y sobretodo viniendo de Piko.

—La banda no es cosa mía, es de ustedes —respondió, mirando la ventana que muy lejos no estaba—. Además cantar no es lo mío. Estaría sobrando si me metiera.

Simple, directo y sincero. Ya conocían esa respuesta, la cual no cambiaba por nada del mundo, y eso los entristecía a los tres por igual. Qué sería de Fukase en la banda; con sus poderosos conocimientos lo haría todo mucho mejor, y no tendrían que estar detrás suyo pidiendo sus consejos. Además entraba otro asunto y era el de que era un amigo muy especial, y no lo querían tan lejos mientras ellos ensayaban y él se quedaba esperándolos.

Sin embargo, esto lo habían hablado tantas veces que no valía hacer el discurso otra vez.

—No creo que cantes muy mal —Miki se acercó a él y levantó su mentón con el dedo índice—. A ver, canta.

—No voy a cantar.

—¡Seguramente tienes linda voz!

—Es mentira. —Se alejó de ella y negó con la cabeza, pasándose la mano justo por donde lo había tocado— No pidas cosas imposibles tampoco.

La pelirroja infló su moflete protestando. Fue Flower quien se encargó de tranquilizarla acariciando sus hombros suavemente.

De nada servía alterarse, después de todo, Fukase no cambiaría de opinión.

—Está bien. —El albino se paró derecho y se dirigió a la puerta— Ya van a tocar así que me voy a mi clase. Nos vemos en almuerzo, adiós.

—¡Adiós! —se despidieron las dos chicas.

—Adiós —se despidió también Fukase.

Flower y Miki se giraron a ver a Fukase. Hubo un pequeño silencio pero rápidamente fue reparado por Flower quien tomó la mano de Miki y se la llevó a su asiento, lejos de él.

Estaba bien, después se les iba a olvidar esa idea, así que no se preocupó de seguir tratando el tema.

Se sentó en su asiento otra vez y empezó a escuchar música, esperando que el profesor llegue a la clase. Por suerte tuvo algo de tiempo, y escuchó un par de canciones de la nueva artista que había conocido, lo cual lo hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo.

\--

El profesor de música había llegado y dado el inicio a la clase. Al principio fue un poco de teoría de la música, de componer canciones y letras, lo cual entretuvo mucho a Fukase al menos en el tiempo que dio de trabajar. Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró mucho, porque hacia el final de la clase al profesor se le ocurrió poner un trabajo.

En parejas.

Consistía en escribir una canción y cantarla. Así de simple, así de corriente. Sin embargo, el problema radicaba en que tendría ser presentado frente a todos al finalizarla, y ese era el problema para Fukase.

No quería cantar.

Sí, podía escribir, componer y hacer la mejor canción de toda la clase si quisiera, pero cantar simplemente no.

Por eso miró a sus amigas, las cuales estaban tan indecisas como él.

—Es ahora cuando necesitamos que Piko esté en nuestra clase —musitó Miki, haciendo un puchero.

Flower sollozó fingidamente.

—Piko, vuelve...

—No va a volver —suspiró Fukase, girándose en su silla para mirarlas—. Pero aquí estoy yo. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

—Em... ¿piedra, papel o tijeras?

Los tres se miraron, y sacaron de inmediato sus manos.

La primera vez que lo hicieron, Miki sacó tijeras y tanto Fukase como Flower hicieron piedra. La pelirroja chilló y suplicó volver a intentarlo, así que el segundo perdedor fue Fukase.

—¿Qué? ¿a la tercera?

—A la tercera, por favor.

Lo volvieron a hacer y el perdedor fue el chico, lo que confirmó el hecho de que Fukase tendría que trabajar solo.

Qué lástima. Aunque a Fukase mucho no le molestaba. No era muy dependiente de los demás, así que si era apartado de sus amigos no se preocuparía mucho, no como en el caso de Miki, quien se consideraba torpe y no creía tener el poder de lograr las cosas sin la ayuda de los tres. Por eso, quizá era justo que ella quedara con Flower, así no sufriría.

Ahora sólo tendría que buscar a otra persona, o de paso pedir trabajar solo, aunque eso significaría que él tenga que cantar y todo eso.

Definitivamente no. Tendría que buscar a una voz para él ser el instrumento, sino no podría. Así que en seguida empezó a buscar a alguien que estuviera solo.

Flower se puso las manos en la cintura mirándolo con algo de regocijo.

—¿A quién elegirás?

—No sé —musitó mientras seguía buscando la mirada—. ¿Habrá alguien solo?

—¡Profesora! —Flower gritó, llamando la atención de la mayor—. Fukase está solo. ¿Podría buscarle una pareja, por favor?

La profesora se llevó la mano al mentón y miró a su clase, buscando a alguien que esté solo.

En ese momento se dirigió a Otomachi Una, la chica tímida de la clase. Ella no hablaba con nadie y ahora se encontraba en el celular escondida en un rincón de la sala. Mala suerte fue que la profesora la pillara, y además de llamarle la atención por lo pedido por Flower, también le quitó el celular por usarlo en horas no debidas. Otomachi hizo un pequeño berrinche, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando toda la clase se giró a verla, incluido Fukase.

Ella era la única sola, lo que significaba que era la única opción.

—Otomachi Una está sola —contestó la profesora mirando a Fukase, mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabellera azul de la chica—. ¿Quieres ser con ella?

—Está bien —aceptó Fukase, y sin conflicto o reproche, tomó su silla y se dirigió hacia el puesto de Una.

Esto evidentemente la alteró.

—No... ¡y-yo estoy bien sola! —susurró para que sólo la escuche la profesora, a la vez que se paraba de su silla para alejarse del chico que venía—. No quiero hacer el trabajo después de todo, así que es mejor que no tenga pareja...

—No puedes seguir así, Otomachi. A este paso repetirás el año.

—¿Y? —observó con terror al pelirrojo, quien cada vez estaba más cerca—. No hay problema en eso, yo me las arreglo...

—Imposible. Ahora mismo te obligo a trabajar con Fukase —lo apuntó— o el siguiente paso será ir a hablar con tus padres.

—Profesora, no.

—Hola —saludó el pelirrojo, poniéndose al lado de su compañera—. ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? Bueno, supongo que es la única opción que queda.

Una lo miró exaltada, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. En sus manos se veía lo exagerado que era su temblar, y en sus mejillas como el color rojo se había apoderado de su piel.

En un momento rápido, golpeó la mesa y se levantó de su silla.

—Yo...¡quiero hacer pipí! —exclamó, y totalmente avergonzada salió arrancando de su salón, dejando estupefactos a todos lo que habían presenciado la escena.

Fukase miró a la profesora en busca de consuelo.

—Discúlpala —suspiró la castaña, cerrando los ojos y reverenciandose un poco—. Ella es así, pero tendrá que aprender a comportarse.

Él asintió. No quería que su profesora se disculpara por eso, después de todo era incorrecto que ella cargara con la culpa.

Tendría que hablar luego con la chica, pero sólo cuando dejara de hacer pipí.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Y no ha vuelto aún del baño. ¿Creen que se atoró en el inodoro?

Fukase comía galletas sentado sobre su silla, siendo acompañado por sus amigas quienes lo escuchaban atentas. Estaba un poco decepcionado porque estuvo toda la clase esperando a su compañera y esta aún no volvía, causando que queden atrasados en cuanto a la planificación y ejecución del proyecto.

Flower tomó una de sus galletas y se la echó en la boca, riéndose en voz baja de la desgracia de Fukase.

—La ahuyentaste.

—No la ahuyenté —protestó el pelirrojo, apartando las galletas de su amiga para que no le sigan robando. Miki le robó en su lugar.

—Pero hablando en serio —esperó a terminar de tragar antes de seguir hablando— esa chica nunca hace nada. Creo que a este paso va a repetir el año.

—¿En serio? —Miki contempló con miedo.

—Sus calificaciones no son muy buenas. Ha reprobado matemáticas y física, ahora va por historia.

—Woah...

—No jodas. —Fukase cruzó sus brazos sintiéndose un poco molesto— ¿Entonces voy a tener que hacer el trabajo solo?

—Probablemente.

—Pero intenta hablar con la chica —interrumpió la de ojos rojos—. Quizá tenga un problema o algo. Tú puedes ayudarla.

—¿Cómo en qué?

Miki se encogió de hombros. Sólo había propuesto una idea, pero no tenía tanto conocimiento como para ofrecerle la solución perfecta.

Sin embargo a Flower sí se le ocurrió algo.

—Cuando salga del baño agárrala y dile que tienen que hacer sí o sí el trabajo. Sólo ahí te dirá sus problemas y podrás tratar directamente con ellos para ayudarla. Y pues, si se resiste, la mala calificación será para ella, no para ti. Puedes decírselo a la profesora y ella entenderá.

—Bueno —murmuró Fukase pensando para sus adentros—. Espero que funcione.

—Seguro funcionará. —La sonrisa de Miki se hizo presente, brindando seguridad al chico y apoyando lo que decía Flower. Eso lo motivó aún más.

Iba a esperar a que ella llegara a el salón, y ahí le preguntaría cuál es su problema.

La paciencia siempre había sido una solución para el joven Fukase, pero esta vez no parecía estar teniendo resultado.

Harto ya de tener que esperar, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el pasillo, buscando con su mirada cualquier rastro de su presente persona. Sabía que no sería difícil de reconocer, pues la chica tenía un aspecto azul imposible de confundir; lo complicado venía en adivinar en dónde estaba, ya que la escuela era muy grande y habían muchos lugares para elegir.

Lo primero que hizo fue llegar al baño de mujeres y quedarse a esperar allí afuera. No, no podía entrar y eso lo tenía claro, pero quería ser el primero en verla si ella salía de ahí. Se propuso como máximo diez minutos, y si ella no salía, iría preguntando por otros lugares.

"¿De verdad tendrá problemas renales?" se preguntó, pues lo veía muy posible. No todos se demoraban tanto yendo al baño. Tal vez necesitaba que alguien le llevará un pedazo de papel higiénico o un médico. Su hermana Cul ya había tenido muchos de esos, y terminaba siendo algo peligroso.

—Umh, ¿se verá mal si entro al baño a buscarla? Debí haber traído a Flower, ella haría eso por mí —musitó, pensando en voz alta.

Ladeó su cuello intentando tener una mejor vista al baño. Apenas veía un poco, y eso era lo único que la puerta entreabierta le permitía ver del lugar. Pero un giro inesperado de los hechos permitió que la puerta se abriera por completo: una chica salió del baño, completamente sola y con las manos mojadas. Al principio el pelirrojo creyó que se trataba de su compañera de trabajo, pero se decepcionó al ver una chica completamente distinta.

Era una de cabello rosa y dos chongos a sus costados. La conocía, era Cocorobo, una compañera de Piko. No hablaba mucho con ella, pero Cocorobo siempre intentaba acercarse a él, ayudándole siempre que veía la oportunidad.

Cuando se encontraron, ella se quedó perpleja, algo sorprendida por encontrarlo afuera del baño de las mujeres. Fukase también guardó silencio, pues no quería ser el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó Cocorobo, cerrando a la mitad sus ojos.

—Bueno, estoy buscando a una persona —confesó, dejando escapar un suspiro. Cocorobo asintió con la cabeza; tenía entendido que estaba buscando a una chica, de otra forma no estaría afuera del baño de mujeres, ni menos fuera de su salón.

Quizá era Miki o Flower, sus mejores amigas.

—Yo vi a las chicas en el salón de música. Parece que están preparando un nuevo tema.

—Ah, no, no las busco a ellas. Es otra compañera —sonrió con pena, rascándose la mejilla.

Cocorobo pareció estar bastante sorprendida al escuchar eso. Definitivamente era una de esas cosas que no esperaba escuchar, ni mucho menos de parte de Fukase, quien es conocido por tener pocos amigos.

—¿A otra persona? —se llevó la mano al corazón, ladeando la cabeza—. Oh, ¿y de quién se trata? ¿La conozco?

—Probablemente no lo hagas. Su nombre es Otomachi Una, tiene unas trenzas azules algo raras.

—¿Es bajita?

—Sí, un poco.

—Creo que la ví —confesó, pestañeando rápidamente—. Estaba hablando en el baño sola, luego salió corriendo y no sé dónde fue.

"¿Otra vez corriendo?" se preguntó Fukase, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde terminaba el pasillo. No quería creer que estaba escapando aún de lo sucedido en la clase de música, pues ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tanto miedo podía causarle una simple evaluación?

Suspiró con decepción, dejando caer su cabeza. En ese entonces sintió la mano de Cocorobo tocando su frente, lo que lo alertó y le hizo levantar la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —consultó, mirándolo con cordialidad. Fukase se hizo hacia atrás, negando con su cabeza.

—No será necesario, gracias.

La de cabellos rosas siempre era una persona amable, y Fukase lo sabía muy bien; ya varias veces le había ofrecido la mano para distintas cosas que realmente agradecía. Sin embargo, ahora mismo le apetecía caminar solo. No era muy fan de estar con los demás, y como esto se trataba de encontrarse con alguien, ir con un tercero sería multitud.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió. Sabía que Cocorobo lo entendía muy bien, pues esta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, un gesto muy sincero que significaba que lo aceptaba. Gracias a esa separación, Fukase pudo continuar su búsqueda hacia su compañera de clases que se encontraba perdida en la escuela.

Si ella había dejado el baño, ¿dónde se encontraba ahora? ¿quizá fue al salón de vuelta?

Fukase se rascó la oreja. Se estaba estresando un poco.

Miró a su alrededor. Varias personas estaban caminando con sus bolsos en la mano, y algunos con bolsas de la cafetería. Fue entonces cuando sus neuronas conectaron y se percató que era hora de almorzar.

Haría eso, primero iría a comer algo y luego continuaría la búsqueda. Cuando su panza estaba vacía le era más fácil irritarse, así que la opción de irse a comer algo era lo mejor para ese momento.

Sacó un poco de dinero y caminó hacia la cafetería, en donde pediría un sándwich para almorzar. No era costumbre traer cosas de su casa, por lo que el dinero era vital para mantenerse. Debía agradecer que no estaba tan llena la fila por la hora en la que fue, así que pronto estaba listo con su pan, pensando en ir al salón, pero sus pies se inmovilizaron cuando divisó una cabellera azul a lo lejos.

Sentada en una mesa, en el rincón de todo, estaba ella; sola para variar. Lo que menos imaginaba Fukase es que escaparía del baño para ir a comer, tal vez tanto descargarse le hizo despejar el apetito.

Se acercó con su pan y se sentó junto a ella. Esta al principio no se dio cuenta, pero luego de unos segundos, levantó su vista y dejó escapar un grito de espanto.

Otra vez estaba en el celular, y su comida estaba intacta, sin abrir.

—Oye, araña del rincón —dijo Fukase, riéndose por lo bajo. Era un apodo perfecto para ella, pues siempre estaba en el rincón, apartada de todos—. Te estuve buscando. ¿Todavía estás asustada por lo del trabajo? Intentemos hablarlo para ver qué hacer.

—Yo no quiero hacer nada contigo —masculló la chica, mirándolo con sus amenazantes ojos azules. Fukase tragó en seco, le había dado un poco de miedo. Parece que tenía un poco de mal humor.

Bueno, después de todo no le sorprendía. Ella solía ser así en clases. Es una de las causas por la que nadie se le acercaba.

Buscó las mejores palabras para tratarla. Como dijo Flower, lo mejor era decirle todo a la cara, pero como estaba así de enojada podía intentar con otras palabras. No quería ser partícipe de una pelea, prefería almorzar con tranquilidad.

Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca y lo masticó, entrecerrando sus ojos con agudeza.

—¿Vas a almorzar? —cambió el tema, apuntando su plato de plástico envuelto.

La chica agarró su almuerzo y lo guardó en su bolso, sin dejar de mirarlo con ese odio que le caracterizaba.

—Verte a ti me quitó el apetito —bufó.

«Es una chica dura» pensó Fukase, levantando una ceja.

No pensó en responderle, se quedó ahí, sentado, mientras disfrutaba de su pan en silencio. En su vista tenía a la malhumorada chica, quien ya había dejado de ver su celular y ahora sólo le correspondía la mirada. Parecía que sus ojos gritaban "vete, vete", pero aunque Fukase lo notaba, no pensaba mover dedo alguno.

Buscó sus audífonos y se los puso. Fingió poner alguna canción, pero no puso nada, absolutamente nada.

Sólo miró, masticó, miró y masticó, sin dejar que el viento cerrara sus ojos.

¿Cuánto puede mirar una persona a los ojos de otro sin sentirse incómodo?

A Fukase no le incomodaba el contacto visual, de hecho, cabía reconocer que se sentía seguro. Sin embargo, no podía decir mucho de la otra persona, a quien casi se le cerraban los ojos de intentar mantenerlos abiertos. Al final terminó cerrandolos con pesadez, y se llevó las manos a sus párpados como si le hubiesen tirado pimienta. En ese momento Fukase pudo sentir la victoria, y siguió en su pestañeo normal, sonriendo con confiabilidad.

—¿Qué te sucede? Eres tenebroso —protestó, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a él.

Fukase masticó un poco de su pan.

—¿Crees que lo soy?

Parecía tenebroso, y lo sabía, pues siempre se lo decían. No sólo era por su actitud, sino que por su físico también.

Digamos que su cara era algo peculiar. Su ojo izquierdo había sufrido unos incidentes cuando él era pequeño y perdió el color, razón por la que siempre se lo tapaba con su cabello. También otro factor era que su cara estaba un poco quemada por una parte, y usaba vendas para tapar algunas heridas, dando un aspecto que muchos calificaban como siniestro, aunque Fukase no tenía problemas por mirarse a sí mismo al espejo.

Digámosle…¿aceptación? Había aceptado como era. Costó mucho, pero al final y al cabo lo logró.

Otomachi Una no respondió. Se quedó mirando sus dedos, como si pensara en algo. Tal vez era algo profundo, o pensaba algo que favorecía a Fukase, como aceptar unirse al trabajo o no.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo no dijo nada.

Era un silencio extraño. Lo único que se escuchaba era la mandíbula de Fukase moviéndose para masticar el pan, el cual ya estaba a punto de acabar.

Apenas lo hizo, se quedó unos treinta segundos callado, buscando las pupilas de la chica.

¿Cuál será la razón por la que piensa tanto las cosas?

¿Estará bien?

—¿No te gusta cantar? —preguntó Fukase, volviendo al tema del trabajo. Esto atrajo la suficiente atención de la de sienes azules para que lo volviera a mirar. Estaba mordiéndose los labios.

—Ehh, bueno —apartó su mirada— puede que no.

¿Puede que no?

Eso no era una demostraba una total confianza.

—Me pregunto cómo será tu voz —cruzó sus manos para apoyar su mentón. En realidad apenas escuchaba su voz hablando, así que cantando era algo difícil de imaginar. Pensó que sería suave, pues siempre está murmurando y quizá ese era su rango de voz.

—No trates de imaginarla —carraspeó, bajando su cabeza como un cachorrito. En sus mejillas se encontraba un leve sonrojo, el cual fue difícil de ocultar y hasta Fukase notó.

«Bueno, definitivamente es tímida» pensó el pelirrojo, lo que le significaba un pequeño problema. Si la chica con la que hacía grupo era tímida y no quería cantar, le tocaría a él hacer ese trabajo, lo que era justo lo que quería evitar.

—Tenemos que hablar con la profesora Haruno —suspiró Fukase, tapándose la cara. Esto sorprendió a Otomachi.

—¿No quieres hacer el trabajo?

—Sí quiero —respondió—. Pero, lo siento, yo no puedo ser el vocal de la canción. Sé tocar instrumentos, desde guitarra, bajo, el piano y hasta con la flauta se me da un poco. También compongo canciones; he estudiado bastante sobre la teoría de la música.

—Se nota —Una levantó su ceja derecha—. Así que mejor te dejo el trabajo a ti.

—¿No vas a hacer nada?

—Hmm —infló sus mejillas—. ¿Se vale matar a la profesora? Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Eh...?

Qué miedo, tal vez la chica tímida que corría de todos se trataba de una asesina encubierta.

¿Debía correr o quedarse ahí...?

—Oye, creo que la opción de matarla no es la mejor. Hay otras vías para solucionar conflictos; la violencia nunca es una solución.

—¡Hmm! —Una estampó su frente en la mesa— ¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto?! Un trabajo escrito, ¡eso sí lo haría! pero los trabajos orales son tan… ¡uhh!

—Entiendo, te da vergüenza el escenario.

—No es eso —levantó su cabeza—. Son... otras cosas. Otras cosas que no tienen que ver con eso.

Le costó entenderlo, pero al final lo logró. Después de todo, no era el indicado para encerrar a todos bajo el mismo saco, pues él mismo se resistía a cantar en público y no era por timidez. Se debía a otros problemas.

Lo más apto era no volver a preguntar sobre sus razones. Estaba bien que Una tuviera las suyas, y las respetaba, fueran cual fueran.

—Podrías pedirle a la profesora que te cambie el trabajo. Yo puedo hacerlo con mis amigas.

—No... ella me obligó a hacer este trabajo contigo. Dice que si no lo hago, hablará con mis padres.

—Oh... eso es malo —pestañeó rápidamente—. Entonces no nos queda opción.

Una respondió negando con la cabeza.

Luego quedaron en silencio.

El concepto del trabajo es crear una canción y cantarla. Ninguno quiere cantar. Con esa problemática y esa inflexibilidad, continuar sería un desafío que ambos tendrían que enfrentar.

Otomachi carraspeó con su garganta y se levantó de la silla.

—Me voy.

—Nos vemos después —dijo el pelirrojo, despidiéndose con la mano. Pero la chica no le alcanzó a responder, pues había salido veloz como un rayo.

Bueno, había hablado lo que tenía que hablar, así que estaba bien; la dejaría ir.

Para distraerse un poco y no calentar su cabeza, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y empezó a revisar sus últimas notificaciones. Sorprendido quedó al ver una de ellas, la cual provenía de Nico Nico Video.

«Nueva respuesta de @SpicySpy»

"¡Muchas graciaaaas, @Cl0wn_069! ¡Acabas de alegrarme el día! ¡Eres muy amable, de verdad!

Vaya, lo de lo visual lo he considerado, pero no tengo programas de edición, y la verdad no se me ocurre qué poner xD. Quizá podría poner la letra, o la carátula del álbum, no sé, pero mi cara no, porque es secreta U.u

Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí. Es el primer review que recibo, ¡y me emocionó mucho! Estoy tan agradecida, nunca mueras por favor.

(*︶'*)Thanks!"

Woah.

¿Cómo podía escribir con tanta... dulzura?

La chica estaba acostumbrada a usar caritas en exceso. Eso se podía ver extraño en algunas personas y causar urticaria, pero por alguna razón, leyéndolo de ahí le pareció lindo. Parecía ser una persona realmente expresiva y eso era bonito.

También, le agradaba que haya respondido su comentario. La mayoría de gente respondía algo muy cortante o de paso nada, pero ella se había esforzado en decir algo tan inmenso como lo que él escribió, lo cual lo hacía sentir especial.

Puso sus dedos a la obra para responderle, y luego, cuando apenas acabó, escuchó otra de las canciones que había subido a su perfil.

Su corazón se calmó.


End file.
